All I want for Christmas
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Blair and Serena switch houses in this christmas. They will both get a lovely little fun out of it :D This is  not Dair story.
1. Intro

**Hi there, I don't own GG. It has been some time since I last posted ot update any of my stories sorry for that. I have been doing my own bigger story. **

* * *

><p><strong>All I want for Christmas is you <strong>

Blair was tired of her good for nothing boyfriend Dan. Dan was kind that was not the problem but he missed a bit of spark.

She was starting to hate to have Christmas with his family because she could not stand the Humphreys. Jenny and his mother were the worst of them all. Rufus was kind but Dan was starting to get on her nerve.

Blair was checking her computer of holydays lent outs. She found one in NY City. The woman who wanted lent out her apartment was Serena Van da Woodsen.

Blair wrote to her as fast as she could.

"Hallo I am Blair Waldorf, and I just saw your apartment for rent out. I would like to switch with you."

I live in LA and I have this great house over here.

Blair was excited to see if Serena wrote her back.

She did not have to wait long as Serena replied back.

"Hallo Blair. I am glad that you like my apartment I love to switch house in this holyday what do you say to have the house tomorrow?"

"I love that." Blair wrote back as she was getting more excited by the minute. She packed her things before Dan would notice her gone. She did not even leave him a note. She was to get out of their relationship before she grows too caught up in it.

The plane ride was comfortable because Blair had brought herself one economical ticket. She fell asleep and was woken up by a loud bunk. She knew she was landed.

She took her thing and hailed a taxi. NY was so pretty with its light and Christmas decorations everywhere.

She had gotten Serena's code to the apartment the night before. Blair had left her own in the mailbox for Serena to find.

She dialed the code in and walked straight in. She put her bag down and starts to look around. It was a classic white and golden decoration apartment with angel s as Christmas decorations hanging around.

She felt like she was in a movie with old movie stars. She went upstairs to see the bedroom. A king sides bed with the same golden touch to it but a very handsome man was sleeping in it. Blair's breath caught in her throat as she looks him over.

His hair was dark and ruffled and his back was smooth and very masculine. She was tempted to get to see more of him. She knew it was wrong but he was so sexy. She walks into the bathroom to see if it was white to. The white sprang her in the eyes. Serena seams to love white and gold.

Blair walks back out as the man had turned his face toward the bathroom. His face was also masculine with high cheekbones and a strong jaw.

He was still sleeping heavy as Blair walks down stairs to make food for herself to eat. She was in her own thought as a manly voice suddenly says" well hallo there beautiful."


	2. Meet Chuck Bass and Dan Humphrey

**Hi, sorry for not updating sooner but I will be a little late with the story so I may not make end it before Christmas. **

* * *

><p><strong>All I want for Christmas is you <strong>

**Chapter 1 Meet Chuck Bass and Dan Humphrey**

"Who are you?" Blair asks kindly to the man but she was treading water and trying to keep calm.

He was scanning her over and Blair felt a blush coming up on her cheek. The dark haired man smirks at her. She wished he would not do that.

She was technically still in a relationship with Dan, but this man gave her a look that made her rethink her relationship whit Dan. She would get to know him better and if he was perfect she would leave Dan without any doubt.

"I am Chuck Bass," the man drawled as he locks eyes with her. She felt her heart beat. He was way too good at his game.

She had never heard that name before but he sounded like a typical playboy.

"I am Blair Waldorf," Blair replies with a sharp tone. He smirks even more at her as he walks over to the coffeemaker.

"So Miss. Waldorf what are you doing at my sister's apartment?" Chuck asks in an offhand tone.

"I could ask you the same?" Blair throws back at him. Chuck did not seem shaken with her. His eyes glinted dangerously as he says" I need a place to crash and my sister is always kind to let me."

"That is sad for you because I may not let you crash over," Blair says softly matching his tone.

"You live here now?" Chuck asks a little surprised to hear that.

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" she snaps at him.

Chuck's eyes darken in an alluring way. He pours himself a cup and says" you like one?"

"That deepens on your coffee making skill," Blair says hotly at him. Chuck seems to like her fire and he smirks and says" you will enjoy my skill and more."

Blair looks at him with a frown and says" have anybody told you have cocky you are?"

"No only that I had a big one," Chuck smirks again and Blair shook her head and says" I am going out have fun playing with yourself."

Blair butted a toast with marmalade and ran out to grab her handbag. She wanted to go shopping and buy the last Christmas presents.

The streets of NY were crowdie with people as the all hurried to do their Christmas shopping before tomorrow.

Blair was going to celebrate Christmas with her mother and her new husband. They lived in NY and it had been a year since she had seen them. She was walking into Brindle's. She had once lived in NY but after high school she moved to go to college. It was good to get out of her mother's shadow. Eleanor Waldorf was a hard woman to please and Blair had not done it yet if she ever was going to.

She had just brought a gift for her friend Fanny as she looks through the clothes department as a voice says" pink would be hot on you but purple would make a man weak."

"You are a stalk and a perv?" Blair asks with irritation. She brought the pink dress for her other friend as she walks out to grab something to eat.

"You must be hungry why not eat with me?" Chuck says still hot on her tail.

"Hmm, sounds tempting but can I trust you will be a gentleman?" Blair says in a flirting tone. Chuck holds his hand out to her and she took his hand.

They walk over to one of Chuck's favorite restaurants Blair presumes as she looks how the staff treated him.

"Mister Bass," The server greeted chuck and he nods as to greet him back.

"A table for two please," Chuck says in an ordering tone but still a hit of huskiness over it.

They lunch was served and Blair was amazed by the fancy food and how Chuck just look like it was nothing.

"You look surprised?" Chuck asks but he was a little over pleased with himself.

"You are such a kid," Blair snaps at him and he just smiles his cocky smile.

"Well, my sister would say the same," Chuck says just shaking Blair's comment off.

"I think I like your sister Serena," Blair says as she laughs and Chuck just smiles. Chuck had an easy going nature no wonder women fell for him.

Dan was never that easy going, and he was so skeptic all the time. He judged everybody he met. He judged her too a lot and she let him but now she was seriously going to break up with him.

…

Serena had just gotten off the plain. She took a cab to Blair's house. Blair had sent her the key. Blair lived a little outside of town and she was looking forward to see Blair's house. Serena had never lived in a house or lived outside of NY City.

The key fit the lock and Serena was glad that she had gotten herself to the right house. It was white with blue windows and a nice terrace that went all the way around the house. It was romantic and Serena had a feeling that Blair was a romantic, and she hopes that Chuck did not scare Blair away.

Oh my God she had forgotten to tell Chuck about her and Blair's switch of living. She digs after her cell to tell Chuck but she drops it in the little hall. She was about to pick it up as a hand did the same.

"What are you doing in my house?" The man says as he holds the cell out to her. He was handsome with dark ruffed hair and brown eyes and she felt her heart flutter for a bit.

"Oh, sorry I just thought Blair lived here?" Serena says feeling stupid, had she walked into a wrong house?

"Yes, but she is not here and I can't reach her," the man says in a concerned tone. He must be Blair's boyfriend? Serena's heart sank a little and she says" she is at my apartment in NY."

"WHAT?" The man says with shock and he starts to dial a number on his phone in. He waits but it went straight to voice mail.

He puts the phone down and says" who are you?"

"I am Serena van de Woodsen," Serena says in a proud tone.

"Well, Serena I am Daniel Humphrey," Dan says as he looks at the gorgeous blonde in front of him. She was like a Hollywood dream and Dan had never seen someone so sparkly.

Serena felt her cheeks go red as Dan looks at her with interests. No she could not steal Blair's boyfriend.


	3. A Christmas Night

**Hey it has been a while I had so many things going on and I had a hard time in sitting down and writting FFs.**

* * *

><p><strong>All I want for Christmas is you <strong>

**Chapter 2 a Christmas night**

Blair had so much fun with Chuck. Yes he had some uncouth comments and acted all pervy, but there was goodness in him.

Blair was on her way to her parent's home. She was carrying all her presents and was so looking forward to giving them away.

She gotten in to the elevator as she had too much to carry suddenly a hand takes one of her gifts. She looks up to see Chuck holding it. She gaps and sees a beautiful women woman with blonde hair standing beside Chuck. She was much older than Chuck. She must be Chuck's mother?

"Hallo Blair," Chuck greets her and Blair was fighting irritation in her voice.

"What the-?" Blair says and Chuck chuckles and says" Blair don't swear in front of my mother."

The blonde woman turns to Chuck and says with a raised eyebrow" Charles, you forget that you swear a lot too."

"Oh Charles, who is your charming friend?" The blonde woman asks.

"Lily this is Blair Waldorf and Blair this is my mother Lily," Chuck says introducing them to each other.

"You must be the girl Serena leant her apartment out to?" Lily asks all curious about Blair.

"Yeah, Serena is at my house, and I need a change of scenery," Blair says in a kind way. Blair had never met a parent who knows what their children were doing, because her own mother didn't bother to find out.

"Blair darling," Eleanor says as she hugs Blair, and turns to Lily and Chuck.

"I'm so glad to see you Lily and Charles," Eleanor was wearing her halfhearted smile and Blair knew that meant trouble.

"Mother, can I speak to you in private?" Blair asks as she walks into her mother's study room.

"Why are you acting half happy?" Blair asks straight out to her mother.

"I am…pregnant," Eleanor finally says and Blair looks shocked for a moment but she soon smiles and says" I knew it."

"That is why you suddenly gave up your carrier in designing?" Blair asks because her mother wrote that she might give Blair the brand soon.

"I love to give my eldest daughter my work, and I love you even if I don't say it often," Eleanor says as she hugs Blair. Blair was shocked over her mother forwardness. Eleanor was bad of showing emotions.

"Let's get back to the party and eat," Eleanor says as she and Blair walks back into the dining room.

…..

Serena was so close to order a ticked home but Dan stopped her for leaving.

"I know that you have no place to go but please come with me home," Dan says wanting to make it cozy for Serena.

"That is too much Dan," Serena says all at awe with Dan kindness. Serena had been very against all boys since Carter Baizen cheated on her.

Dan was a dissent guy and Serena felt sparks in her as she and Dan rode in his little red car. Serena had no room to move so she and Dan were pushed up against each other.

"Sorry for little room," Dan says as he tries to move his arm so he didn't push Serena into the window.

"Blair keeps telling me to buy a bigger car," Dan says. Was it Serena or did Dan seem angry at Blair.

"Sorry for asking.. Are you fighting with Blair?" Serena asks all too curious now.

Dan looks downcast and says" we are staring to grow apart, and everything I do something it makes Blair angry."

"She sounds like a bitch," Serena says and Dan laughs and says" she can be but all that she is kind."

"Oh," Serena says hoping Dan would stop loving Blair and fall for her. Serena did not know how close she was to getting her Christmas wish.

Dan shows Serena around in his parents' house.

"Serena this is my mother Alison and my father Rufus," Dan indicates to a blonde woman and a dark haired man.

"Dan who is this? Where is Blair?" Alison asks very confused and Dan looks down and says" Blair is in NY."

"Oh I see," Alison says with a happy tone. Serena notices that Alison seam happy about Blair not being there. They dinner with Dan and his family was cozy and so far from Serena's family Christmases.

After the dinner people gave gifts. Serena wrote a quick check because she hadn't brought Dan's family and gifts because she thought she was going home for the holiday.

"I am sorry about the presents," Serena says feeling a little guilty.

"No it is fine dear," both Alison and Rufus say. The both give her a hug.

Serena feels her cheek burn she gets hugged buy two stranger that had taken their liking to her. They evening went fast and in the car home to Dan's they talked.

"So your parents don't seem to like Blair much," Serena says before she can stop herself.

"Blair can be a little controlling and my mother doesn't like her, Dan says honestly to Serena. Serena could see it hurt Dan to tell this to her. He really loves Blair, but his mother means a lot to him to.

….

Blair and Chuck were sitting beside each other as the family was giving their gifts to one and other. Blair watches as Lilly gets a nice new dress of her mother.

Blair had only brought gifts for her parents and felt a sham to not have one for Lilly or Chuck.

Lily smiles and says" Blair you did not know that we were coming, and there for you don't have to give us anything."

"I have something for you Blair," Chuck says slowly as he lifts a box up. Blair looks at Chuck with wonder and says" I don't deserve your gift."

Chuck just smirks and says" you will give me a great returning presents when you see this."

Chuck opens the box and a lovely necklace with butterflies in with gold is glimmering back at Blair. Blair is in shock over this amazing gift and her voice is stuck.

"Something this beautiful should be worn by someone worth its beauty," Chuck says as he locks the necklace around Blair pretty neck. His light kiss on her neck was making her shiver a little.

Lily, Eleanor and Cyrus all awe at Chuck's sweet line and Blair blushed as she remembers where they are.

After the gifts Eleanor grabs Blair's hand and leads her into the kitchen. Blair's mother's eyes were glinting as she says" you better dump Humphrey's sorry butt soon."

"Mother what a thing to say," Blair says in horror as Eleanor looks dead serious.

"Daniel hates our lifestyle, and he is so critic all the time," Eleanor says and Blair sighs. They were defiantly breaking up and she knew that Dan somehow knew it. They had made love less and less and now it was a point zero.

"Mother, please be nice," Blair says as she hates to discusses Dan with her mother. Eleanor had thought Dan as a low bred.

"I am just saying the truth dear," Eleanor says a hurry as the Christmas cake comes in.

Chuck smirk as he seems to have heard Blair's mother's words.

"So you have a boyfriend what a lucky guy," Chuck says huskily as he gives her one over with the eyes.

Blair gives him and big annoying glare and says" you just cane it."

"Gladly if I get a kiss," Chuck says in a flirting way. Blair shakes her head and says" come here."

Chuck closes in on her and Blair leans into him but end up kissing his cheek.

"What was that?" Chuck says in disbelief as Blair just giggles and says" just to start out."

After that she walks away leaving a stun Chuck Bass, Chuck Bass seemed hard to stun he was like cool.

Lily smiles and says" looks like Blair got you good."

"I don't like to say it, but you are right," Chuck says in a low tone as he cannot lie to Lily.

Lily smiles and says "I hope you win her over."

Chuck watches his mother leave and sighs. Was he in love? He had never thought love was in his carts.


End file.
